U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0137470 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “A method for multiple stage dialing using voice recognition (VR) includes the steps of receiving a first voice command that designates an entry in an address book; dialing a first portion of a dialing stream until a pause code is detected; receiving a second voice command; and dialing a second portion of the dialing stream in response to the second voice command. The first and second portions of the dialing stream may include a long distance carrier address and an access code, respectively. The third voice command may correspond to an entry name field of the further address book entry.” However, the foregoing prior art does not disclose the communication device which includes a multiple & simultaneous speech-to-text mode implementor which converts a 1st voice data to a 1st text data and a 2nd voice data to a 2nd text data, wherein the conversions are performed simultaneously, and the 1st text data and the 2nd text data are displayed on the display, wherein the 1st text data includes alphanumeric data indicated by the 1st voice and the 2nd text data includes alphanumeric data indicated by the 2nd voice, and a current location identifier which identifies the current geographic location of the communication device.